The list
by madd09
Summary: Ever wondered if FBI agents gave each other advice on working with Dr.Brennan Maybe they wrote that advice down.
1. The list

**A/N** This story just hit me and I had to write it sorry if someone thinks I've stolen their story I've read hundreds of fics and any similarities is not on purpose

**Disclaimer**: I do not and never have owned fox or any of its TV shows but one day I will

This list is kind of a set of guidelines you could say. If you are now in possession of this list I fell sorry for you. I started this list after having to work a case with Dr. Brennan, after that case I refused to work with her again and when the next agent got saddled with her I gave him a few bit of advice thus starting the list. Each agent that has worked with Dr Brennan has added a few things to this list remember they had to learn the hard way. So please read this list and follow each point if you hope to leave working with her without a bruise. You will notice at the bottom there is space that is for you and fellow agents to add rules on

GOOD LUCK

Do not touch her ever do not even offer your hand for a handshake.

Only address her as Dr Brennan.

Never not ever refer to her as the FBI anthropologist.

Do not try and get personal with her tis includes saying hello.

Do not call her hot.

Never call her the ice queen or say she doesn't care about a case.

Never ask about her family.

Do not ask if she could dumb her words down for you.

Do not make jokes about the body.

Do not pick on her assistant.

Or any one else in her team.

Do not ask for a card to get onto the platform.

Do not ask her to repeat herself for you.

Do not whistle, sing, hum, tap or pester her while she is working.

Do not eat or drink near the remains.

You wait for her to notice you.

Do not argue with her over anything she is always right.

DO not refer to her team and herself as squints, nerds, losers or any other demeaning name.

Do not move the body from a crime scene before she has had a chance to look at it at the crime scene.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DO NOT EXPECT TO LAST LONG**


	2. Breaking Rule 1

A/N we'll tell me what you think I plan on doing just a short chapter on this for each of the rules I hope no one seems to out of character enjoy.

Well that's quite a list seems to me like you can't even talk to the doctor great Cullen's speaking again looks like I have to go met her.

"Now agent booth that list is like a set of rules you will obey them you will not get on her nerves do I make myself clear!"

"Why sir she' a squint we don't need her."

"So I take it you don't plan on listening to me."

"I plan something alright and that is to break every single rule on this list."

"Agent Booth if you can break every rule on this list and she still works with you and you don't get as much as scratch on you from her I'll be shocked."

"Sounds like a challenge I love a challenge."

How dangerous can she be I'm an FBI agent I'm not going to come crying home to mommy just because she yells at me. So let's see what rule shall I break first. Ahh lets start with number 1.

Do not touch her ever do not even offer your hand for a handshake.

Time to enter the lion cave; I know there squint's an all but this place is just no nerdy it's ridiculous and clean perfect paradise for them I guess.

"Dr Goodman this is the new liaison Special Agent Booth."

"Nice to see you again Deputy Director Cullen Agent Booth lets hope you last longer than last few agents she's on the platform."

That must be what the rule about the card is for we'll if I'm going to be working here for a while I'm definitely going to need one WOW she cant be Dr. Brennan she is way toooo HOT to be a squint Dr. Brennan must be in her office or something

"Dr Goodman I need to talk to you about something in one of these remains I'm pretty sure it's from the … Who are you, you better not be another agent."

"Agent Booth your new partner… You know when someone offers there hands like this it usually means you reach your hand out as well and you shake them though you'd know that you are a genius aren't you?" Well the Dr doesn't want to shake hands I'll have to make her.

"I obviously didn't want to shake your hands and NEVER EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN NOW GET OUT OF **MY LAB**."

Success only 19 more rules top break and if there as easy as that it'll be a piece of cake.


	3. Breaking Rule 19

A/N Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far if someone wants a certain rule in the next chapter let me no. Now theirs a bit of change of speech in here so when there is speaking that's all the same because normally you can work out who it is if you can't let me no. So the normal writing is Booths the bold writing is **Dr. Brennan's** and the italic writing is _Dr Hodgins. _ I no the chapters are short and because that I will try and update 2 a day with at least hopefully one a day.

ENJOY

**19.**Do not move the body from a crime scene before she has had a chance to look at it at the crime scene.

So I have a case seems to me like this is a good time to send the body to her instead of bringing her to the body.

"Agent Booth is there anything else you want us to do?"

"Yes can you and the rest of your team can get sample of all the particulates from around the body, thanks."

Hopefully she wont be to angry with me since I'm getting the particulates for her as well as the body. Why do I care any way what she thinks it's not like it concerns me I just have to break every rule and have her still want to work with me it's simple. It doesn't matter if hurt her feelings right?

"Dr. Brennan where would you like the body?'

"Up here please Agent Booth Hodgins go let them up."

"Yes Dr Brennan, you are so dead mate she hates not being able to see the body at the crime scene."

"Dr Brennan here is the case file, photos that were taken of the victim at the crime scene and here are particulates that the FBI forensic team took of the things surrounding the body."

**He may have brought the body in but he did take samples and the pictures look pretty good and it doesn't seem like a hard case.** "Thank you Agent Booth if that's all I will call you when I have something, Agent Booth in the future I would like to be able and come see the body at the crime scene I find it sometimes helps."

_No way I can't believe she let him off like that its not normal normally she screams her heads off at the agent when he brings a body in but this time she kind of smiled something's happening here and I want to no what I don't like the idea of that FBI agent hanging around our lab. _

Rule number 19 successfully broken and Cullen said this would be hard seems easy to me.


	4. Breaking Rule 2

A/N I'm not going to get into any of the cases even thought there will be mentions of cases here and there.

I know the edditing is not the best english is my worst subject at school because i cant spello and i read really fast and when i read my work it read perfectly for me iw ill try and get the first 4 chapters eddited and the re post them and get all furture chapters eddited thank you

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**2.** Only address her as Dr Brennan.

I know she said she'd call when she had information but it's been five hours since I gave her the body how long can this possible take. Maybe I should call her; maybe I should use this opportunity to break another rule. Let's see it needs to be something I can do over the phone. What about rule two calling her Dr. Brennan all the time is such a mouthful I really should give her a new nickname lets see squint nah that can refer to all of them. Bones lady nah that's another mouthful but I think I could work with Bones. How shall I do this one though I can't simple just say bones it's got to be sneaky

"Dr Brennan."

"Dr Brennan it's Agent Booth I was wondering if you had anything for me?"

"I thought I told you I would call you when I had something."

"Yes but I was about to go to lunch so I thought I'd check if you had anything before I left."

"You eat lunch at 4 in the afternoon do you?"

"I had to work through lunch earlier and you obviously don't have anything anyway so call me when you do Bye Bones."

**You obviously don't have anything anyway. Who does he think he is I'd like to see him do this faster…. He wasn't referring to me when he said bye bones, was he. He better not have been that arrogant jerk.**

"Agent Booth speaking."

"It's Dr Brennan."

"Oh do you have something for me now Bones."

"We have a positive ID on the victim and cause of death."

"Murder weapon."

"Not yet And Booth DON'T CALL ME BONES EVER AGAIN."

"Dr Brennan is such a mouthful so I think I will stick with bones and I 'd like to see you stop me. Bye Bones."

That was way too simple not only do I break a rule but it annoys her when I call her Bones.


	5. Breaking rule 8

**8.** Do not ask if she could dumb her words down for you.

You need to come into the lab I have something for you. So she wont come when I call her but I have to come running when she calls right, that's how life works how that works how could I forget.

I don't see why she couldn't just tell me the information over the phone why do I have to go in to that stupid lab. Doesn't she realise she banned me from that lab I see she obviously has short term memory loss. Yeh right like she would she's probably been told by her boss to let me back.

"You going to let me up to the platform Bones."

"I thought I told you not to call me Bones."

"Yeh but you see you also told me to never come into the lab again yet you called me here your self."

"Do you want to solve this case or not Booth?"

"I do actually so I ask again can I please come up Bones."

**That man is infuriating of all the FBI agents how did I end up getting saddled with this jerk who does he thinks he is **

"Are you going to continue to stare off in space or actually show me something?"

She does realise I don't have a doctorate and I have no idea what she

"Sorry can you please say that again in simpler terms I didn't quite understand it."

" I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IT I DID NOT OBTAIN MY DOCTORATE JUST SO I COULD GET STUCK WITH SOME ARRAGONT JERK FROM THE FBI IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SOLVE THIS CASE WITHOUT MY HELP THEN TAKE THE REMAIN, AND I AM NOT GOING TO JUST DUMB THINGS DOWN BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR AGENT YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT AT LEAST THE MAJORITY OF THE STUFF I JUST TOLD YOU."

Maybe I should be a little nicer to her she is right I can't solve this case without her. But the list I have 16 more things to do. Where is that list?

Here it is hang on looks like I only have 15 things left to do by asking her to dumb her words down I can tick off number 8. It's getting dangerous though I though she was going to hit me today.


	6. Breaking Rule 3

A/N

Sorry it's been so long to get this chapter up. I've been sick and am throwing up everything I eat I fell a bit better today but am still stick so that's why such an extremely short chapter. Now enough of my silly excuses here is the next chapter.

**Enjoy!**

Never not ever refer to her as the FBI anthropologist.

"What do you want Booth."

"We've found another body and I remembered that you like to see it at the crime scene so go get your stuff so we can go."

**I'm Shocked that he actually listened maybe he wont be so bad to work with after all as long as he stops calling me Bones. I wonder where we are it looks like we're in the middle of no where but we've only been driving for 40 minutes.**

"You folks here about the body."

"Yeh I'm Agent Booth FBI and this is our Anthropologist Dr. Brennan."

"The novelist, I thought you worked out at the Jeffersonion."

"I do but I sometimes offer my expertise to the FBI in cases."

**I can't believe that man just when I though he was becoming a bit tolerable never will I ever be the FBI anthropologist ever."**

"You seem zoned out there Bones you okay."

" Im fine im just trying to decide wheather I should just yell at you or actually injure you ."

"For what may I ask?"

"For referring to me as the FBI ANTHROPOLOGIST when if I remember clearly enough you are filling in the Jeffersonion LIASON position. Meaning I do not work for the FBI, if I ever here you refer to me as there anthropologist again I will make sure there is no liaison position."

Maybe I should wait a case or two before I try another rule of the list.


	7. Breaking Rule 10

**A/N it's been forever since I last updated guys sorry I was getting some messages saying that I sucked and I shouldn't update any more my writing is terrible I'm sorry if you think that my friend read it and told me to write again I will leave it up to you guys though if I get a few people telling me to keep going here is the plan upload the rest of the chapters (which will vary from 1 day to 3 depending on assignment load I'm only in the 4th week of yr 11 and have heaps of test and assignments ) Then find a beta and send the whole story to them to get it proof read then change it to the newer version**

**thanks madd09**

**10. Do not pick on her assistant.**

Hmm I wonder where Bones is? I can only see her assistant around

"Oi squint where's bones?"  
"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan has given me strict instructions to not let you know where she is if you were to come in when your out."

"So she's not here."

"That's what I said Dr Brennan is currently out of the lab."

"Shocking, why d o you listen to everything she says."

"Dr Brennan is the best in her field I am lucky to be learning under her guidance."

Is this kid serious he makes it sound like he likes working under bones, If it wasn't because of that challenge I made myself id be out of here she is nuts. "So you're pretty much following her like a lost puppy."

"I don't know what you mean Agent Booth."

"Are you serious you're worse than Bones."

"I thought Doctor Brennan asked you to stop calling her that."

"Hmm she did but you see Dr Brennan is such a mouthful."

"But she has gone to all that effort to get the Doctorate you should respect the title."

"I have gone to all the effort to getting my position does she call me Special Agent Booth no she just calls me booth any way at least I have a title your just Zach here even he other squints think you're a bit of a joke."

**How dare he come in here and terrorise my assistant. **"Agent Booth I'm sure you have a good reason for being here."

"Of course I do we have a case if you weren't getting your pet puppy here to interrupt any means of communication we could have?"

"Don't be mean to Zach booth just because he hasn't got his doctorate yet doesn't give you the write to pick on him again and I don't want to hear of you picking on any of my team again or you are going to regret it."

"I don't see how you are going to make me regret you're just a squint."

"Why don't you ask the last agent that worked with me I'm sure he could enlighten you better than I, now we should be getting to the crime scene shouldn't we."

She is insufferable and anyway I have to pick on at least 1 more member of her team to complete the list maybe I will leave that one till last.


	8. Breaking Rule 17

A/N Here is the next chapter sorry in advance for grammar I am trying. Now what is she wrong about in the following text that is up to you now on with chapter.

Thanks Maddy

17. Do not argue with her over anything she is always right.

This going to be a long car ride why does she have to argue with me over everything, just because I don't have a stupid doctorate doesn't mean I don't know anything, I know plenty thanks and she was wrong.

"……**are you even listing to word I'm saying or can't your brain comprehend what I'm saying.**

"Hmm I'm listening you we're explaining why I was wrong about correcting you an how you're perfect and always right. And by the way you really need to stop calling me dumb just because I don't have a stupid doctorate.-

"**I'll have-**

I wasn't finished Bones. As I was saying, just because I don't have a stupid doctorate, does not mean I'm stupid I know plenty thank you I have street smarts I can read people so don't act like you're kind of smarts is the only kind and you were wrong just admit it."

"**And like I was saying I have worked hard to obtain my doctorate and as I have stated before I don't need an arrogant FBI jerk correcting what I'm saying. I'm always right and I know for a fact I was right about that, so you can take your street smarts and finish this case by your self I'm sick of working with you your disrespectful arrogant. Why should I help you when you don't even want it?**

"Fine I will solve it by myself. And you were right about one thing today I don't want to work with you and I definitely don't need your help."

"**FINE!"**

"FINE!"

She is insufferable who does she think she is I am never. Working with her again

A/N

Here is the next chapter sorry in advance for grammar I am trying. Now what is she wrong about in the following text that is up to you.

Don't worry they will work together again the next two chapters will be from Cullen talking to Booth and the rest of the team talking to Brennan

Luv Maddy


	9. Convince them

**CULLEN AND BOOTH**

I can't believe I couldn't do it. All I had to do was break all the rules. You think it would be easy, I mean it is but she is so insufferable I just can't stand to work with her she was sending me insane. It was horrible. Now I have to go talk to Cullen and explain to him that he was right.

"Yes Agent Booth, did you want something?"

"I was told I had to let you know that me and Dr Brennan a no longer working together."

"Now under mostcircumstances I would be saying I told you so."

"I would completely understand if you did sir."

"I know but I think you should give her another shot..

"But sh……

…I don't want to hear it."

…But sir she told me she would never work with me again I don't see how you expect me to get her to change her mind."

"Well what did you do that made her say that?"

"I don't understand a few months ago you didn't even want me working with her for more than one case now your trying to convince me to go and what apologise, beg I don't think so . I was sick of her calling me dumb and I can work just as well by myself as I ever did with her."

"Did you make fun of her being smart? Did you ever act the same to her? I'm not asking you to apologise I'm merely saying you should give working with her another shot. You should think about and just so you know your case closure rate was never as high as it is now you have been working with her."

What am I meant to do? I guess Cullen has a point. But since when do I need a squint? It would be nice to finish the list. To do something no other agent has done.

But she is insufferable; intolerable it would only be a little while before where screaming down each others throats again.

**SQUINTS AND BRENNAN**

I can't believe him. I can't believe he can be so arrogant so self absorbed. He gets up me for insuating he's dumb but he picks on me for being intelligent it is exactly the same. I don't even no why I thought we could actually work together. Those FBI agents all think there something and they treat us _'Squints' _like were beneath them. Like we mean nothing, like we don't help contribute important information to society what us _"squints'_ do is just as important if not more important that and FBI agent.

"So Dr.B I heard you finally got rid of that FBI agent."

"Please tell me you did that Sweetie so you could sleep with him."

"Yes I got rid of him Dr. Hodgins I was sick of the way he was treating us acting like he did the majority of the work."

"I'll take that as a no you didn't sleep with him then right."

"Ange I've told you I would never sleep with him."

"And I've told you sweetie you don't know a hot guy when you see one. Anyway working with him wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding I'm glad Dr. B finally got rid of that Fed."

"My I just point out Hodgins that the Fed brought the interesting cases around. That Fed brought the cases that let you do those experiments you're so fond of how many of the remains we normally deal with let you do experiments"

"She has a point."

"Thank you Zach."

"No she doesn't Zach the remains we deal with are just as interesting and just as important don't you agree Dr Hodgins."

"Actually I think I gotta agree with Ange and Zach now Dr.B. Sorry but he did bring us interesting cases that were relevant to the hear and now. They were interesting and I did get to do some pretty cool experiments."

"Look all I'm saying sweetie that if he asks to work with you again don't refuse immediately. Just think about it."

I can't believe them. There meant to be on my side. Some friends they are. He did bring interesting cases round though. But he's so arrogant. He insist on calling me that blasted nickname. He does seem to want to solve the cases because he wants to find the truth. I don't even no why I'm thinking this it's not like we will even work together again I clearly told him I didn't want to work with him again it would only be a little while before where screaming down each others throats again.


	10. Breaking rule 12

12. Do not ask for a card to get onto the platform.

I wonder why Cullen wants to see me in his office normally he just sends me out. I hope it's not so that I can work with Bones again. As much as I would love to finish the list she is insufferable.

"Yes Sir, you want …. What are you doing here Bones."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, I worked hard to obain my doctorate."

"And as I've said not only is Dr Brennan a mouthful but since when do you refer to me as Special Agent Booth huh. Never you always refer to me as booth why should I respect you when you don't respect me."

**That man is so insufferable Booth is his name is not a stupid nickname that I only call him to annoy him. But he may have a point even though I'm sure he didn't work anywhere near as hard he did have to work to get his title. I should respect that.**

"Fine it doesn't matter it's not like were going to work together again."

"Actually Dr Brennan, that's why I called you and Agent Booth here today the is recently been a serious of children's remains found that all look to have the same cause of death. We are hopping with the fact that you both are at the top of your fields by agreeing to work this case we can find out it if there is a serial killer on the loose before too many more victims are found."

I can't believe Cullen wants me to work with Dr Brennan not only again but on a suspected serial killer case. Do we not even get a say in this. What if we don't want to work together again. It is children though and if Dr Brennan can identify if it's a serial killer we could potentially save quite a lot of lives. The case wouldn't be easy though and it will be long hours can I work that closely with her.

**I can't believe they want me to work with Booth again. I know Angela would tell me to agree. But I just don't think I can. I'm not cold hearted though and I would feel bad if I could have stopped the killings. I am the best in my field and Booth is surprisingly good at what he does.**

" I'm taking your silence as agreement. Their had been…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bones I know you know I'm here."

"Sorry I was trying to figure out the similarities between the injuries prior to the victims deaths."

"You think it might give us a clue as to how there all connected, you know you could just get me my own card."

"What's the point once we find the killer you will be gone for good this time."

"Speaking of killer he struck again, how do you know we won't be forced to work again or you never know you might actually want to work with me."

"You want your own card."

"I think that's what I just said."

"Fine, I will make you a deal If I can be convinced to work another case with you I will give you your own card."

"I think you will work another case with me."

"Why may I ask are you so sure of that."

"Because I've already lasted a lot longer than any other agent that has ever worked with you."

"You are SO ARAGANT! Go back and harass your own workmates so I can get back to work. So that we can close this case so that I never have to see you again."


	11. Breaking Rule 6

6. **Never call her the ice queen or say she doesn't care about a case.**

I should probably be listening to what she is saying but not only is it boring but she's speaks like she doesn't even care about the victims.

"You're such an ice queen would it kill you to even care about the victims to actually fell sorry about them. They have names they were people. Little kids and you just stand there looking at all they bodies and not even letting it Phase you."

"I don't care. That's why I've spent the last month working overtime trying to figure out how there all connected so we can put a stop to this so ore bodies stop appearing on my platform. I don't refer to them as names because I try not to think about it. When I'm staring at the victim I try not and picture the what they looked like think of the name so I stay detached. No murder investigation is easy you should know that. Add multiple victims who all are children on to that and you have a very emotionally tyring case. I spend all day with the bodies."

"I'm sorry I know it had to be hard. This case is just so frustrating I feel like where getting nowhere."

Maybe I should go back to the list to try an lighten up the mood some more. But I don't know if I want to annoy her any more. I feel like were actually starting to forge a relationship out of respect. I wonder how many I have left to do. Well I've done 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 10, 12 and 19 so I'm left with:

4. Do not try and get personal with her this includes saying hello.

5. Do not call her hot.

7. Never ask about her family.

9. Do not make jokes about the body.

11. Or anyone else in her team.

13. Do not ask her to repeat herself for you.

14. Do not whistle, sing, hum, tap or pester her while she is working.

15. Do not eat or drink near the remains.

16. You wait for her to notice you.

17. Do not argue with her over anything she is always right.

18. DO not refer to her team and herself as squints, nerds, losers or any other demeaning name.

**A/N **

**Which one should I do next :).**


	12. Breaking Rule 11

Or anyone else in her team.

"What a fine specimen, So gorgeous, Please tell me there are more of you?"

"Do you always talk to your bugs like that Hodgins."

"What do you want Booth."

"I came to see if you had a time of death yet."

"Yeah 3-5 days ago"

"Did those fine specimens tell you that."

"They did and don't make fun of the bugs."

"Okay so no making fun of the bugs that you're in love with got it."

"May I point out that it's these bugs that gave us time of death."

"I get that but you are seriously a bit messed up."

"Booth what are you doing here."

"I came to ask Hodgins if he had time of death Bones, did you no he talks to his bugs and I thought your intern was weird."

" Booth what have I told you about picking on my staff, Dr Hodgins knows more about bugs and insect than you know about most things he's worked hard to get his doctorate just like ever one else here. I would appreciate if you could treat everyone with a bit more respect."

"Come on Bones I was just mucking around Hodgins knew that didn't you Hodgins."

"Your Fed I expect it from you. Your all the same if you don't understand it you make fun of it."

"Booth just apologise to Hodgins."

"Why …"

"Booth just apologise."

"Fine. Sorry Dr Hodgins."

_I wonder if they realise that they are actually friends now. Dr B normally not that lenient she barley even put up a fight, and Booth he's not known to just back like that. Maybe Angela's right maybe there is an attraction between them._


	13. Breaking Rule 18

Do not refer to her team and herself as squints, nerds, losers or any other demeaning name.

I should call Bones to see if her or the squints have found anything yet.

"Dr Brennan Speaking."

"Hey Bones it's Booth have you and the squints found anything."

"Booth don't call them squints."

"But it's true you squint at things so I call you guys squints because you squint at things, It's like how I call you Bones because you work with bones."

"Why i guess it's logical "

"It is logical."

"It's still offensive though. "

"But it's true."

"Booth how many times have I …"

"How many times have I told you that you don't refer to me as Special Agent Booth so why should I show you guys the respect of putting the Dr in front of your names."

"Your right I guess I know you don't mean it offensive but every other Agents has."

"Yeah well I'm not like every other agent am I and to tell you the truth you guys aren't even that bad anymore."

"Thanks, it turns out you're not as bad as all the agents we have had work with us."

"Thanks Bones so do you guys have anything."

"Yeah can you come over Angela has done a simulation of how the victim was killed."

"Sure, I'll be there in 20."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Conversation Between the squints while the above convo is happening~~~~~~~~~~

" She is going to tune him for calling us squints."

"I don't know what that means Hodgins."

"It means she's going to be really mad and yell at him Zach."

"Oh thanks Angela."

"Did you guy's here that."

"Hear what."

"Dr Brennan's not talking."

"Exactly she was half way through reprimanding when he cut her off and she just let him."

"She is very lenient with him lately it's like they know how much they can get away with and keep pushing the boundary. I don't know if Booth is normally that lenient with people but I know Brennan's not one to just let things go."

" I noticed that the other day."

"I don't think it's any of our concern what Dr Brennan and Agent Booth talk about or how they talk."

"But Zach don't you think it's weird that even when they were always at each other's throats they gave each other more leeway then they give anyone else."

"Angela is right Zach I mean Dr Brennan barley ever tells him not to call her Bones any more. We're just saying it's weird."


	14. Breaking Rule 4

4. Do not try and get personal with her this includes saying hello.

Time to tick another item off the list. I wonder if I'll be able to convince her to come get something to drink with me once we finish all of the paperwork. That definitely counts as personal if it's outside of work and all. No matter what I'm going to convince her to go get some drinks.

"Booth if you don't want to finish this paperwork now you may as well just leave." I'm only leaving tonight if she's coming with me.

"Relax Bones how about we make a deal."

"You'll let me have a gun, Let me drive?"

"Umm no. I was thinking more I'll pay attention and if we get it all done in the next hour we go have drink to celebrate." This plan is flawless.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Where did she get that idea?

"Relax Bones I don't mean it like that come on just a drink between two people who work together. You know to try and get to know each other better." How can she say no to that?

" Look no offense but If your trying to get some personal details or something you can just leave," Okay how do I save myself from this.

"Sorry if you took what I was saying that way Bones. You know I was just thinking if were going to be working together for awhile we should at least become friendly." Say no to that.

"Fine but only at work are we friendly do not say hello to me if you me outside of work." She doesn't sound as annoyed when talking to me any more

"Alright bones. But we won't talk about work" Well you might but I will just change the subject.

"55 Minutes." Shit I better start.

I won I won I won. I can't believe I actually convinced her it was a good idea I will definitely be able to cross this off the list be the end of the night if I have my way. Who knows we might actually enjoy each other's company. Wow I even sound sceptical in my head.


	15. Breaking Rule 5

5. Do not call her hot

Why do people insist on discovering bodies at 1 am in the morning? I swear they wait just in till I've fallen asleep to call me. It's just inconsiderate. Now I have to call Bones. Please Please tell me she's awake don't make me responsible for waking her. Maybe I could get someone else to call her. Just get the remains sent to the lab. Why can't I think of an idea that doesn't have a likely hood of her screaming at me? May as well get this over an done with and just call her.

A club. I have to pick her up from a club. Bones was at a club. Seemed to be the only thoughts running through my head at the moment. That was until I saw her and Ange waiting on the curb for me. Then they only thought running through my head was. Bones looks Hot. I can't think thoughts like that. I'm only in this to prove something. Then it shouldn't matter if I think she's hot. Well I didn't think it mattered until I told her that I thought she looked really hot. Well didn't that send her off into a spiel about. I'm not evens sure what about actually I tuned her right at the beginning. I thought it was time to shut her up though.

"Bones get in the car. So we can get to the crime scene please."

"Fine but I'd prefer if you could stop by my apartment so I could get changed." She said with what could be mistaken as slight beg in her tone. She must be tired.

"Why you look hot in that dress.

"Thank you, but I can't go to a crime scene in this dress." Definitely a slight begging to her tone.

Why she must be more tired than I thought if she is thanking me for checking her out.

"Sure Bones your apartments on the way there any way." I let her know before I turn the radio on nd let the sound of te music fill the air.


	16. Breaking Rule 16

16. You wait for her to notice you.

I don't see why she couldn't just send the evidence to me via email or tell me over the phone. No she had to demand that I come to the lab to see it. I hate the lab it's too perfect. Calls me over and now that I'm here is ignoring me. I've been standing here for like 10 minutes.

"Bones what did you want." No answer. "Bones." Still no answer this time I decided to do something I actually regret. I walked over and shook her which resulted in her trying to cut off blood to my hand "Bones.."

"I knew you were their Booth." So she was ignoring me on purpose. Now I was pissed plus my hand still hurt.

"You were ignoring me on purpose." Surprisingly I sounded less angry then I was.

"No Booth I wasn't ignoring you on purpose. But these remains are important and I was in the middle of something when you got here and I don't like to be interrupted. Stop shaking your hand I barley grabbed it. Interrupt me ever again though and you will need to get amputated after I cut the blood loss off permanently. Do I make myself clear?" Shit she's scary some time.

"Crystal so shall I wait in your office for you to finish or are you available to show me the evidence now." I thought it might be better to be a bit more nice that normal before she killed me.


	17. Breaking Rule 15

15. Do not eat or drink near the remains.

"The victim appears to be… Booth get away from the remains with that coffee."

"But Bones it's not like I'm going to spill it." I don't see the problem it's not like I'm going to drop it and compromise her precious crime scene.

"You may not drop it Booth but someone could bump into you and then the scene would be compromised. So either Step back or get rid of it."

She is insufferable; I honestly can't believe how bossy she is some times. She drives me crazy." Look Bones I have a tight grip and I promise I won't drink at a crime scene again."

"Fine. So the victim is…"  
Fine, fine I can't believe she relented maybe she isn't too bad.


	18. Breaking Rule 9

9. Do not make jokes about the body.

"Woah what happens to that body did someone throw it up."

"Booth can you not joke about the remains."

"I'm sorry Bones but seriously it does." It really did and I couldn't understand why it was a problem.

"It doesn't matter Booth. It's unprofessional and I'd appreciate it if you could act professional."

Of course it was about being professional all Bones does work. "Alright Bones. But it was just a joke"

"That doesn't matter Booth this person has been murdered in a gruesome fashion there is nothing funny about it and it's just rude to make jokes about the remains."

Shit she was really pissed off at me. I honestly didn't see the harm I was commenting on the state of the remains. Not how they ended up like that or about the victim. But I still felt guilty for making Bones mad so I dropped it.


	19. Breaking Rule 14

14. Do not whistle, sing, hum, tap or pester her while she is working.

"How long does it take to find cause of death?" I mean this getting ridiculous it's been like 3 hours.

"As long as it takes Booth and quicker if you stop bothering Me."

"Booth!"

Please Please Please tell me she has found something. "You found cause of death?"

"No I can't concentrate with you tapping constantly."

I Didn't even realize I was tapping until she pointed out. But know she had I doubt I could stop. "If you had found cause of death Bones I wouldnt be tapping out of BOREDOM."

"Sorry if I'm not working fast enough for you Booth. But as I said earlier the more you keep distracting me the longer it's going to take me to find it. Why don't you go for a work and I'll text you when I find something."

"You will text me as soon as you find something." I just had to double check I just really wanted to solve this case.

"I promise. Now go so I can work."


	20. Breaking Rule 13

13. Do not ask her to repeat herself for you.

I was finally getting used to working with Bones. Our closure rate was incredibly good we were even arguing less. The other squints were even warming on me. I'd even admit we were all co-workers now which is a big change to my thoughts from when I first met them.

That in mind I was still seriously in shock by what happened earlier today and I pride myself on not being shocked easily.  
Bones was telling me about the cause of death of the victim from out latest case I was listening I really was. Well enough to get the general gist of what she was saying.

I may have zoned out a bit when she started speaking squint when I finally zoned back in she was looking at me with a mixture of impatience and something else that I just couldn't place.  
I assumed she had asked me a question so expecting the yelling I was about to get I asked her if she could repeat it. I ws fully waiting for her to yell at me I definitely was not expecting her to smile.

"Booth try and listen I know you don't understand everything. Just ask me to translate I don't mind."

"Sorry Bones I will ask next time instead of zoning out."


	21. Breaking Rule 7

A/N

So here it is everyone the final chapter in the list is finally here. Now that it's finally finished I'm going to get it beta'd and updated probably to make reading easier. I've enjoyed writing it.

xMaddyx

7. Never ask about her family.  
"Hey Bones, you going home for thanksgiving?"

" No I was planning on working. Are you?"

" Yep me and Jared and Pops are getting together. It's going to be awesome. Why are you working won't your family miss you Bones?"

"No they won't."

"Why Bones?"

"Leave it Booth." She sounds mad. So of course I can't leave it.

"Come in Bones you can tell me were friends right." I would say we were friends.

"Fine my parents left when I was 15 I have no idea if they are even alive and my older Brother Russ left a few weeks later for a job. I haven't spoken to him since then. Now can you leave it."

I was shocked. I had no idea 15 that means she would have had to go in to the foster system. No wonder she is how she is. I didn't know what mad me say the next words out of my mouth. But I don't regret them.  
"Spend it with me then Bones. I meant when I said we were friends I meant it. It will be fun please."

"If you're sure? I guess as long as you brother and grandfather don't mind."

"They won't Bones you're not going to regret this."

I was so happy she was spending thanksgiving with me and to think this all started because of a list.


End file.
